I Won't Leave You
by Licla Veltrine
Summary: Aku akan bersamamu meski jaman kolonisasi telah berakhir." Hong Kong's POV. UKHK RNR?


Title : I Won't Leave You

Summary : Aku akan bersamamu meski jaman kolonisasi telah berakhir

Warning : Bahasa yang tak seharusnya.

* * *

Saat bertemu dengannya, aku merasa ia orang yang menakutkan. Pria yang bermata hijau, berambut pirang, dan mempunyai alis tebal. Arthur Kirkland. Ia mengalahkan ayahku dalam perang opium dan aku _diberikan_ kepadanya sebagai hadiah perang.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyanya saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

"Hong Kong aru. Namanya Xiao Kang(1)." jawab ayah.

"Kalau begitu namaku XiaoYing(2)" candanya sambil tertawa.

Aku hanya bisa memandangi kedua orang dewasa yang ada didepanku. Aku hanya mengerti sebagian yang mereka bicarakan karena aku hanya mengetahui beberapa kalimat Bahasa Inggris. Tak lama kemudian pria itu berdiri dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Saatnya kau pergi Xiao Kang." ucap ayah dalam Bahasa Mandarin.

Aku memeluk ayah untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku meninggalkan kediaman ayah. Berat bagiku untuk meninggalkan saudara-saudaraku dan tinggal bersama orang yang tak kukenal dengan baik.

* * *

"Lihat Xiao Kang! Itu namanya kereta api."

Dengan antusias Arthur menjelaskan berbagai macam hal yang ada di London. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak merespon karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku masih tidak tahu harus memanggilnya apa, rasanya tak sopan jika aku hanya bilang 'iya' lalu kusebut namanya.

"Ada apa? Kau rindu dengan rumahmu?" tanyanya dengan khawatir

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanyaku dengan berusaha keras memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi agar ia tak khawatir.

"Eh panggil apa ya? Kakak? Tidak, tidak usia kami cukup jauh. Ayah? Usia kami tak terpaut cukup jauh untuk jadi ayah dan anak. Ya sudah kau panggil Arthur saja!. " ia tersenyum setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dalam Bahasa Inggris sebelum mengantinya dengan Bahasa Mandarin di kalimat terakhir.

Setelah itu ia mengajakku ke rumahnya.

* * *

Tak terasa setahun berlalu sejak aku bertemu dengannya. Dia pria yang baik, ramah dan selalu bilang dirinya _gentleman_ biarpun aku masih tak mengerti apa itu gentleman. Aku mulai bisa berbicara banyak dengannya karena Bahasa Inggris-ku mengalami kemajuan.

Meski masih banyak hal yang masih tak kumengerti.

Hari ini aku mengerjakan sebuah PR Bahasa Inggris. Fill in the blanks- isilah yang kosong. Aku bisa mengisinya dengan kata-kata lain, tapi aku mengisinya dengan kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan Arthur dengan harapan ia akan menjelaskannya padaku sehingga Bahasa Inggrisku semakin baik.

"Xiao Kang? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggris."

"Oh! Coba kulihat!"

Ia terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum berkata, "Semuanya harus diganti."

"Apakah aku salah mengisinya? Aku mengisinya berdasarkan apa yang sering kudengar."

"Pokoknya ganti saja."

Aku melihat PR-ku sekali lagi.

Fill in The Blanks

1. You are a Bastard.

2. I want to Fuck  you.

3. Can I Fuck you?

Lalu kuganti

Fill in The Blanks

1. You are a Hero.

2. I want to Help  you.

3. Can I Help you?

Ia melihat PR-ku lalu tersenyum puas. Ia mengelus rambutku dan berkata, "Saat kau besar nanti akan kuberitahu artinya."

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi yang biasa kulakukan dan mengangguk.

* * *

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menulis surat pada ayah di China.

_Ayah,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku baik-baik saja di sini, hanya sedikit rindu padamu. Arthur memperlakukanku dengan baik. Ia mengajariku banyak hal, membuat diriku dan rakyatku maju. Ayah tak perlu menghawatirkanku. _

_Satu hal yang selalu ada dipikiranku. Apa ayah bisa mengunjungiku di London?._

_ Anakmu, Xiang Kang._

Aku melipat kertas surat dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Aku memandangi bulan lewat jendela dikamarku. Arthur tidak pulang malam ini. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang ia lakukan. Sambil terus memandang bulan, satu pertanyaan terlintas di pikiranku.

_Sampai kapan kehidupan ini akan berlanjut?._

* * *

Author's Notes : Huwaa~!! Padahal maksudnya maunya oneshot tapi saya putuskan untuk jadi twoshot deh…

1 Xiao Kang diambil dari Xiang Kang. Bahasa Mandarinnya Hong Kong.

2 Xiao Ying diambil dari Ying Guo. Bahasa Mandarinnya Inggris.

Soal PR yang dikerjain HK, itu dari comic 4 strip yang pernah saya temukan.

Ber-Berkenankah anda memberi saya ripiu? *Hides*


End file.
